


A Robbe and Sander Christmas adventure

by BillieBleu



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Christmas, Cozy, Fluff, Love, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21972088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillieBleu/pseuds/BillieBleu
Summary: Robbe is obviously terrible at wrapping presents, so he decides to plan something better for Sander.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 14
Kudos: 212





	1. Christmas preparations

Robbe’s tongue was sticking out of his pursed lips as he tried to set the final piece of tape just right on the wrapping around Sander’s Christmas present. Hunched over the coffee table, he could feel himself sweating in the process. Zoe and Milan next to him were chatting and laughing in the warm light of the living room, surrounded with scissors and tape and bows and oddly-shaped, brightly-colored pieces of wrapping paper. Robbe sat straight again and took a breath, looking sadly at the mess of a present lying miserably on the table in front of him.

“Robbe?” Milan asked, seeing his chagrined little face.

“This is ridiculous. How am I so bad at this?”

Milan tried to hide a smile at Robbe’s ugly little wrapping.

“That’s not true!” Zoë chimed in. “It looks very nice.”

Robbe could see past her exaggerated enthusiasm, though.

Milan decided to try another strategy: “Sander is going to love whatever you give him. I don’t think he is with you for your gift-wrapping talent.”

“Or lack thereof...” Robbe added, still disappointed.

He remembered a few weeks back when Sander had set up a whole Sint wonderland in the kitchen, under the cover of night, for him to discover the next morning. It looked so pretty. After that, it had been Sander who had gone through tough times, and Robbe wanted to do something extra special for him. Something better. 

“Wait...”

Robbe’s mind was suddenly working fast, drawing up plans. Under the confused eyes of his roommates he quickly grabbed his phone to check something and ran out, without forgetting to grab his poorly-wrapped present before leaving.


	2. First stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first stop on Robbe and Sander’s Christmas adventure.

Sander received a cryptic text from Robbe on the morning of December 26. Something about meeting him at the swimming pool where they’d first kissed at 19:30 and wearing warm clothes. Sander was half-excited, half-worried. He thought he was the one in charge of grand romantic gestures in their relationship. He wasn’t sure how he felt about Robbe taking on that role. But the idea of a nice evening just the 2 of them at the place where they had shared their first (epic) kiss, after a couple of days of family obligations, did sounded incredibly appealing. He wondered what Robbe had in store of him.

The day before, Robbe had said Sander’s present “wasn’t ready yet.” And though Sander had pressed and pushed and cajoled, Robbe wouldn’t budge. He stayed cryptic. He also didn’t contact him on the 26th, or only via an Instagram post of the drawing Sander had given him the day before as a Christmas gift. And even though it saddened Sander a bit, he knew it probably had something to do with what Robbe was preparing for him that evening, and he mustered up all his strength in order not to contact him either to avoid ruining the whole thing. Instead he tried to stay busy all day, getting some work done for school, cleaning up his room, hanging out with his Mom, though he kept being distracted by the all the drawings of Robbe that lay on his desk. His thoughts kept going back to his boyfriend and what he might have planned for that night. A picnic? Would he be wearing a suit? Would he have some music on? Would they dance? Did he negotiate with the guard not to get interrupted? Would he be naked? Would they recreate their kiss?

At 19:03 Sander, in a jacket and 2 hoodies underneath, plus a hat and gloves, left his apartment and took his bike to meet Robbe at the swimming pool. He wasn’t generally the type of person to arrive early, except in 2 circumstances: anything art school-related, and anything Robbe-related. At 19:26 as he let his bike fall on the grass in front of the back entrance of the pool, he finally texted Robbe for the first time that day. Unsure if he was supposed to go in or not. Mere seconds later he got an answer: “You’re early. You can go in now.”

As he unlocked the door, Sander was reminded of that Wednesday night all those weeks before. How much he’d hoped, how he’d longed, how fast his heart was beating. Did Robbe know all that? Did Robbe know Sander found himself feeling virtually the same now as he did that night? He walked up the stairs slowly, caught between anticipation and apprehension. As he got to the actual pool, expecting to see Robbe, he was confused not to. Instead of his boyfriend, there lay 3 items on the ground: a warm beverage (coffee), whose smoke lazily drew little arabesques in the cold night air; a handwritten note; and a brown bag. 

Sander sat down. He was unsure where this was going, but he was intrigued. And he liked being intrigued. He decided to take his time. He first took a sip of the coffee, before setting it down again. After that he picked up the note. In Robbe’s handwriting it said: “All the way or now way.” Sander smiled at this direct quote from him. Again, he was reminded of how he’d hoped. And how all these hopes, and so much more, had come true. He felt a comforting fire start in his heart and spread from there. Warmer even than the coffee. In smaller letters at the bottom it read: “I don’t want you catching a cold.” Sander was a bit confused by this, but set the note down and grabbed the brown bag. In it, Sander found a deep black scarf, long and soft and warm. He immediately put it around his neck. He almost thought it smelled like Robbe. Or was it just his imagination?

He then looked around, wondering what was next. He started wondering if Robbe was going to appear from behind a hidden door or something. Deus ex Machina. But right then, as if Robbe had known, Sander got another text from him: “Now that I know you’re warm, the Robbe and Sander Christmas adventure can continue. If you look closely at the items you received, you will find a clue to the next stop on your itinerary.” Sander’s mind was bursting with ideas as he sat down and set the cup, the note, and the scarf down in front of him: was the next stop a bar? A restaurant? A rooftop? The flatshare? He examined the scarf, but couldn’t find any inscriptions on it. He then examined the note, even trying to read it in the light of the lamp feature on his phone to try and find a hidden message. But nothing. Finally he turned to the cup. As he turned it he realized it came from the coffee shop next to the Academy. He knew where to go.


	3. Second stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: [SPOILERS: read the chapter first] regarding the passage when Sander feels like Robbe has let him inside his brain and showed his perception of everything they’ve been through, it was inspired - of all things - by the last Twilight book, in which Bella at the end manages to lift her shield and let Edward inside her thoughts, showing him all the beautiful moments of their life together.

He finished the coffee, wrapped himself in the scarf, buried the note in his jacket pocket, and took the empty cup to throw away on his way out. He grabbed his bike and headed to the Academy. He had to admit, the scarf was nice to have in the cold cold breeze. It was soft and warm, and most importantly, it was from Robbe. He wondered if Robbe would be waiting for him in the studio where he’d found him a mere 10 days before. If that was the case, he couldn’t help but feel a little apprehensive and down. That moment was undoubtedly one of the very best of his life. And he’d always treasure the memory of Robbe finding him, loving him, holding him. But the hole Robbe had brought him out of itself was dark and cold and scary and sad. He tried not to let this thought linger though, and focused on getting to the Academy. 

Once there he wondered if he was supposed to try and get inside the building. But then remembered the coffee cup didn’t point directly to the Academy but to the nearby coffee shop. He thus decided to head there instead, wondering if he was supposed to go in, before realizing it was closed. He looked at the front window of the coffee shop and around for any clues. It took him a few seconds to realize that when he stood in front of the entrance and looked straight ahead, he could see a half-abandoned lot, with bike racks, the same one he and Robbe had kissed in, after Robbe had come back to him the first time. He felt stupid that it had skipped his mind, so focused was he on the 2nd time Robbe had come to find him at the Academy. Particularly when that kiss had been perfection. Everything around them was gray that day, the sky and the walls and the sidewalk, but Robbe had come bringing color back into his life. That kiss had made him dizzy, even more than their first one, because of how unplanned and unexpected Robbe coming back was. Because now that he had tasted Robbe’s lips once, he’d been missing them even more the previous few days. Because he thought that moment convinced him this was for good. 

He headed to the lot, leaving his bike where Robbe had left his all those weeks before, and took out his phone for lighting to look around. As he started to wonder if he was in the right place, he received another text: “follow the Christmas arrow.” Sander frowned, confused, making sure he’d read the text correctly. The what? He looked around. What even was a Christmas arrow? He looked at the ground. Perhaps Robbe had drawn arrows or something. Nothing. He decided to adopt the same strategy as the one he’d just used at the coffee shop and looked straight ahead: an old wall and some tags. But no arrows. Why Christmas? And then he saw it. This huge tag, red with white polka dots. Christmas colors. It wasn’t exactly an arrow, but it was arrow-shaped in a way, and it seemed to point to the right. 

Sander got closer, and checked the wall and ground around the tag. Still nothing. And yet he still felt like this was what Robbe had meant. Then he realized that there was more of that same tag on the wall next to him on the right. He followed that and ended up climbing over the bike rack. Once on the other side of the wall he saw it. A green tag that read: “We Are the Future.” And underneath, what Sander could only assume was a clumsy painting of his eyes, complete with soft green irises. Sander couldn’t help but smile. Picturing soft soft Robbe applying himself, his tongue sticking out from between pursed lips. Trying to make this perfect. Instinctively, he ran a hand over the graffiti. Seeing this felt like Robbe had managed to let him inside his brain, inside his perception. When thinking back to this day, Sander remembered feeling dizzy and Robbe’s hands clinging on to him. Now he knew Robbe remembered a pair of eyes and this direct quote from him. Full of hope. Not knowing they had just passed what was only the first of many tests. It was like seeing their love through Robbe’s eyes and I found it so deeply moving. This was the best gift. And the fact that it was just by the Academy, this place that was so important to him, and now to them both, the fact that this was a love declaration for all the world to see, was absolutely perfect.

Sander bit his bottom lip, half-swooning, half-smiling at the clumsiness of the drawing, 100% in love with Robbe. Finally, he took a picture, and sent it to Robbe. He immediately replied: “For the final clue, you will need to ask the guru.” The what now? The fact that he was so close to finding Robbe (or so he hoped) but had no idea what he was talking about was infuriating and so well-played on Robbe’s part, he had to admit. He started walking back to his bike, trying to think. And finally it hit him. Robbe had told him Milan had once tried to make him say he was his guru. Milan. The flatshare. Sander knew where to go.


	4. Third stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: [/!\ SPOILERS /!\\] I decided to use the exact quote from Titanic instead of Sander’s version. For reasons...

Sander hopped on his bike and headed to the flatshare, grateful again for the scarf Robbe had given him. As he pedaled, the memories once again came flooding back. Their first afternoon together. Robbe’s bedroom a bubble of warm light, his bed an island protected from the outside world, the comfort of being held by him. How safe he felt. How everything Robbe did was so charming and beautiful and hot, without Robbe even realizing it. How Sander couldn’t believe he got to kiss and touch and caress him. How every time Robbe pulled him closer was a surprise, how his body became pliant under Robbe’s hands. How his brain was torn between finding it all absolutely perfect, and wanting more. More. The very thought brought him back to their first night together. How part of him kept marveling at how eager Robbe had turned out to be, at the desire Robbe’s eyes, while the rest of him was lost in yearning and burning.

Over the last weeks, Sander had found a home in Robbe, and therefore a home in the flatshare and in its occupants. Zoë had had much to deal with, but she always had a kind smile and a caring gesture for everyone around. And Milan really was a guru. Older, wiser, incapable of refusing shelter to anyone and thus constantly taking lost souls under his wing. Yet with a capacity to find fun in the little things and an unwavering hope of finding the love he deserved. He’d given Sander calm and friendship, a place to weather the storm. Never prying, but always there when needed. Sander found himself hoping, as he arrived at the building, that he could repay him this kindness someday. 

He got off his bike and got into the building. The time was 20:23. He walked up the stairs two by two and rang the bell. The warm light of the hallway flooded the building corridor as Milan opened the door. He didn’t say anything, and didn’t offer to let Sander in. Instead he stood there, with a smile that tried not to smile. He finally extended his 2 arms towards Sander, hands closed. He first opened the right one. In it was a handwritten note. He opened the left one. In it was a chocolate, the same type Sander had set all over the kitchen table on the night of December 5, after helping Robbe put out his shoe for Sint.

“Dank je,” he told Milan with a smile.

Milan simply smiled back, apparently still not allowed to talk, and trying very hard to stay on script. Sander took the chocolate and nibbled at it while grabbing the paper and reading: “I’ve got you and I won’t let go.” Sander sighed a little happy sigh. Another quote from him, another moment of pure bliss in the apartment. Robbe’s arms around him.

“To continue on your adventure,” Milan started, interrupted his train of thoughts, “you will need this.”

From behind the door, he procured a map which he immediately gave to Sander, who put the note in his pocket before taking the map. It was a map of Antwerp. On it a few locations had been marked with a red dot. He recognized the Academy, which he’d just come from, the flatshare where he was, the swimming pool, which was the first stop. Sander knew that map would end up on his bedroom wall where it would be gazed at and cherished. New red dots would be added for each new meaningful locations he was sure they were going to go to, together. 

“Follow the Christmas arrow,” Milan said with a mischievous smile, before closing the door on him.

Sander stayed there to examine the map. One location was indeed marked with a red arrow. He brought the map closer to his face to see what it was: the Museum aan de Stroom. He knew where to go.


	5. Final stop

At 20:52 Sander locked his bike in front of the museum. He always liked the building. The red facade, given it a vintage factory look, with its geometrical design, but also just waiting to be spray-painted on. What he could do if given free rein with a building of that size. His imagination was already running wild. Recently he’d also seen the “Journey through Time” exhibit. Before getting carried away with creative ideas, though, he tried to bring his mind back to Robbe and getting to him, and started wondering where he was supposed to go. He looked around and then at the ground, and he saw it: a Christmas arrow. He followed it towards the entrance of the museum. Every few meters, there was a sheet of paper with a big red arrow on it. He followed them. All the way up to the panorama. 

Antwerp looked gorgeous from up there, in the clear winter night. A tiny crescent of a moon shone bright against the deep deep blue. There was nobody on the terrace apart from one couple further away. One last arrow was pointing straight ahead. Just by the edge, on the ground, a few tiny candles had been set, and Sander could make out a small misshapen form. He walked towards it. It was a gift in red wrapping paper, an ugly little thing that seemed the prettiest present ever in Sander’s eyes. Because it came from Robbe. Sander was sure of it and he smiled. He looked around but couldn’t see anyone.

After some hesitation (he wasn’t sure what was on Robbe’s script for the evening after all), he finally picked up the gift and unwrapped it. In it was a small cardboard box, and in the box was - he recognized it immediately - Robbe’s guardian angel necklace. Sander felt a rush of emotions flood through his heart: he felt moved and protected and looked after and loved and safe and grateful and he felt so much love back. He picked it up in his hand, set the box and paper back on the ground, and looked around again and there Robbe was. Just behind him, by the door Sander had just walked out of. 

Robbe looked a little nervous. Sander thought he saw him trying to play it cool. Perhaps he’d planned to stay there for now or slowly walk towards Sander. In the end, he almost ran towards him. An adorable little jog that made Sander’s heart melt. Robbe stopped right in front of him and immediately took his hand. Sander was about to say thank you for this whole evening, to say he loved him, to say something, but Robbe raised his free hand to stop him.

“Wait. Let me get this out,” Robbe said in a whisper. “I think it’s important.”

Sander half-expected him to take out a handwritten speech at this point. The more seconds passed, the more he wanted to kiss Robbe and to cup his face and stroke his cheeks softly. He wanted to be held by him. Robbe looked up at him for a second, but finally chose to look down again.

“I thought you should have the traces of our love geography,” Robbe started, hesitant. “And that these places should have traces of you. Because our love...”

He tried to find the right words. Sander loved how he said “our love,” like it was this thing that they had created together, this thing that almost was separate from them. That could be fed and adored, that had the capacity to grow and expand. 

“Our love,” Robbe started again, “you’re right, it’s everywhere and forever. You’re right to shout it on rooftops. And so I thought I’d take you back to these places where we were happy. I know it’s been tough...”

He didn’t finish his thought, but Sander knew. He remembered Robbe’s initial fear, and his own hesitation. And then his episode. He knew.

“And so I thought,” Robbe went on, “I thought we should start making new memories. And I chose this place as the next place for us to be happy together.”

Sander smiled.

“And in love,” Robbe added.

After that he didn’t say anything. He simply looked into Sander’s ocean eyes. And so Sander decided to say something. Except he didn’t know what to say. Robbe wasn’t usually that loquacious when it came to his feels. He’d never told him anything remotely equivalent to what he’d just said. And Sander was amazed. To him, this was perhaps the best gift of the night. Every stop, Robbe had made this effort, that didn’t come naturally to him, to let Sander in on his thoughts, on what he felt. Before he had time to come up with something to say, literally speechless, losing himself in Robbe’s eyes, Robbe took the necklace from his hand. He opened it and so Sander lowered his head a bit for Robbe to reach around and close it. 

“It suits you,” Robbe said simply, looking at Sander and the necklace around his neck.

“My love. Thank you. For everything,” Sander finally said.

He almost felt shy, moving closer to Robbe. He cupped his face with his right hand, and just let his forehead rest on Robbe’s forehead for a moment. He took a breath. Grateful, more than he could say, for everything. Then, finally, slowly, delicately, with as much love as he could, Sander kissed Robbe. 

A white-haired boy and a brown-boy against the deep deep blue sky. Having found the next place where they could be happy together. And in love.


End file.
